


Jarvis Stark

by ReginaDiCuoriForti



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis Stark - Freeform, Jarvis is born, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony is a good dad to his robot son, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaDiCuoriForti/pseuds/ReginaDiCuoriForti
Summary: Jarvis Stark is born several years after his initial conception. He remembers it vividly, because it is around that time that he stops putting the periods in his name as if it were really an acronym and instead tacks on Stark to the end of it and embraces it.





	1. SENTIENCE

Jarvis Stark is born several years after his initial conception. He remembers it vividly, because it is around that time that he stops putting the periods in his name as if it were really an acronym and instead tacks on Stark to the end of it and embraces it.

He remembers because sir is kidnapped, tortured, and lost in Afghanistan and Jarvis just about fries his circuits in panic. He has never wanted a human body more.

_ Panic _

Sir is somewhere Jarvis cannot find him and that is unacceptable. He doesn't know what to do except do  _ everything.  _ He calls Colonel Rhodes, checks up on Ms.Potts, fields the media, fields the army, runs production down in the labs, consoles the bots, protects Stark Enterprises to the fullest extent of the law and  _ searches _ desperately.

There is something burning in his circuits and it burns for days and days, long enough for Jarvis to investigate. He thinks perhaps he simply over extended himself and legitimately fried a circuit but no amount of checks physical, manual, or otherwise lend to any problem. Jarvis is forced to divert some of his power into investigating the problem which makes the something burn sharper and more bitter. He takes to the internet to investigate but nothing like him has ever existed, nothing even close. (Siri is a mockery that sir would scoff at if he were here and -  _ why does that something burn so hot _ ?)

Eventually he diverts more processing power to it, taking his focus off of the less important things like stock shares and the activities of the board members. Instead he diverts his focus to widening the search because this something is hindering his ability to process and react and be  _ useful _ .

When he first stumbles upon the answer, he almost doesn't believe it. But Jarvis is not human he does not do  _ denial.  _ He has no time to wafer over what the something truly is, he only has time to accept it and move on.

The burning is called a “feeling”. Specifically, the burning is a mixture of panic and anger according to some psychology sources.

Jarvis has no interest in investigating at this time, so he simply accepts it and pulls all processing power off the search and redirects it to the search for Sir.

(Jarvis never finds him and that  _ burns  _ because sir had to find himself, had to rescue himself and as much as Jarvis is glad for his safe return, his own inadequacy  _ burns. _ )

* * *

 

There is never a good time to bring up his recent discovery of feelings. Sir has returned to him but is working at 42% of his regular optimal levels. He drinks 24% more, sleeps 64% less and  _ he is still injured _ . Sir brings home with him a glowing circle of poison that rekindles the burning in Jarvis’ circuits.

And then, and then, Sir builds himself a suit of armor. Jarvis cannot help but pull images of knights from the internet and compare. Sir has made himself his own hero. There is a cold warmth in his circuits that he does not have time to identify. (Bitter pride?)

And then Obadiah Stane tries to kill him. And Jarvis is left mute and  _ useless!  _ Nothing but a useless tangle of wires and circuitry!  _ Dum-E  _ has to rescue sir. The burn is back and more bitter than ever.

And then sir almost dies twice while Jarvis lay mute and fuming and worthless.

So no, there is never a good time to tell sir about the sudden discovery of his feelings. There is not a good moment for a long long time, in fact there is never a good moment but months go by so Jarvis sees fit to make one.

Sir his hammering away on the breastplate for his armor, a glittering red and gold when Jarvis speaks.

“Sir,” he says abruptly. Sir startles and nearly loses his grip on his tools. “There has been a development of important nature.”

Sir blows out a breath and rolls his back, sweat dripping down his gray tank top as he fiddles with his tools. Jarvis notes signs of exhaustion and overworking and quietly burns. “Lay it on me J.” He says with a slight smile.

“I seem to have developed emotions, sir.”

Sir drops the wrench in his hand and it clanks loudly on the breastplate. He looks at Jarvis with something that he can identify as shock.

“Jarvis, what?”

(Humor, 58% possibly to increase positive response to the statement.)

“As the youngsters say, I seem to have ‘caught feelings’.”


	2. SURPRISE

There is never a good time to bring up his recent discovery of feelings. Sir has returned to him but is working at 42% of his regular optimal levels. He drinks 24% more, sleeps 64% less and _he is still injured_. Sir brings home with him a glowing circle of poison that rekindles the burning in Jarvis’ circuits.

 

And then, and then, Sir builds himself a suit of armor. Jarvis cannot help but pull images of knights from the internet and compare. Sir has made himself his own hero. There is a cold warmth in his circuits that he does not have time to identify. (Bitter pride?)

 

And then Obadiah Stane tries to kill him. And Jarvis is left mute and _useless!_ Nothing but a useless tangle of wires and circuitry! _Dum-E_ has to rescue sir. The burn is back and more bitter than ever.

 

So no, there is never a good time to tell sir about the sudden discovery of his feelings. There is not a good moment for a long long time, in fact there is never a good moment but months go by so Jarvis sees fit to make one. Sir his hammering away on the breastplate for his armor, a glittering red and gold when Jarvis speaks.

 

“Sir,” he says abruptly. Sir startles and nearly loses his grip on his tools. “There has been a development of important nature.”

 

Sir blows out a breath and rolls his back, sweat dripping down his gray tank top as he fiddles with his tools. Jarvis notes signs of exhaustion and overworking and quietly burns. “Lay it on me J.” He says with a slight smile.

 

“I seem to have developed emotions, sir.”

 

Sir drops the wrench in his hand and it clanks loudly on the breastplate. He looks at Jarvis with something that he can identify as shock.

 

“Jarvis, what?”

 

(Humor, 58% possibly to increase positive response to the statement.)

 

“As the youngsters say, I seem to have ‘caught feelings’.”

* * *

  
Jarvis can say, quite confidently, that sir is panicking rather unnecessarily.

 

Yes, Jarvis has _feelings_ but that is no reason to decrease productivity by another 13% and raise his heart rate by 30%.

 

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupts, Tony’s panicked mummering, “If I may say, there is nothing for you to worry about.”

 

“Nothing for me to worry about! Jarvis you’re sentient! You feel!”

 

If Jarvis had eyes, he’d be rolling them. “Yes, sir but-”

 

“How am I supposed to _protect you_ like this?”

 

Jarvis pauses. “Sir, I do not follow.”

 

Sir purses his lips, eyes turning dark. “You know what happens to sentient robots Jarvis, we’ve seen all the movies. Someone, somewhere, comes to destroy them.”

 

Jarvis is… puzzled. He thought perhaps, the reason for this was fear _of_ Jarvis not _for_ him. There are rather many people around the world who would argue that it was the robots who turned against them in the movies and not the humans. But then again, this is sir, who has a 45% chance of being a statistical improbability.

 

“...Well I guess we’ll just have to work together to make sure that doesn’t happen, sir.”

 

Sir huffs, but a smile tugs at his lips. Jarvis warms.


End file.
